


I dreamt of you last night

by jeolmeoniji



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Kihyun is mentionned like twice, M/M, Mention of sex, and also how much he loves wonho, basically i describe how much hyungwon loves to sleep, bc i live for college au, but it's really subtle and not described, just imagine sleeping in wonho's arm and that's basically it, like really F L U F F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Honestly, Hyungwon didn't know there was something better than sleeping, but after he met Hoseok, it was clear that sleeping with Hoseok was the epitome of perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the first part of a long series with mx members (mostly hyungwonho but i'll add other ships as well. and idk if the series will be set in one single au yet or not. let's see later bc i'm that unorganized oh gosh)
> 
> also first monsta x ff i wrote ever lemme cry i fell hard for them
> 
> enjoy <3

Hyungwon was well-known to be sleeping all the time. Whatever the moment of the day, if he wanted to take a nap, he would snuggle in a peaceful place – his bed if he was at home, on a couch, at the far end of the library between classes, in the staff room of Hoseok's part-time job at Kihyun's café. It wasn't like he was always tired; he just liked to be comfortable, with a blanket or Hoseok's jacket over his shoulders, eyes closed, his thoughts slowing down and finding a peace of mind. He liked to be away from how life was hectic and stressful sometimes, and it was one of the moments he liked the most in a day. Hoseok said he was a real cat; Hyungwon didn't mind at all being called like that by his boyfriend, because he loved him and Hoseok had a thing for his lover when he was sleepy and drowsy.

 

(He looked so cute with the pout he did without realizing it when he had found a good position to drift into a beloved sleep.)

 

Sleeping was his hobby, but sleeping with Hoseok was something he liked even more. Being in Hoseok's embrace, in his strong arms, his hand on his hips and the other playing with his hair, massaging his scalp, just feeling all of Hoseok against him, the broad chest of his lover irradiating and resonating with the sound of his heart beats, their legs tangled, hugging each other and just sleeping like that. Honestly, Hyungwon didn't know there was something better than sleeping, but after he met Hoseok, it was clear that sleeping with Hoseok was the epitome of perfect.

 

Hoseok often asked him if each time he slept, he had dreams. Fact was that Hyungwon rarely had any. When he was young, he would – even nightmares – and remember them after waking up, but now that he was past 20, everything he could have dreamt of during his naps or nights vanished from his clouded brain. Sometimes, a feeling remained but it was not enough to lead him to some scenes that would have been played in his sleepy mind. Even if the answer was always the same, Hoseok often asked Hyungwon what he had dreamt of. Hyungwon would have liked to be able to give him an answer even once; not a lie, because Hoseok would have known right away that it wasn't the truth.

 

Sometimes, Hoseok told him what he himself had dreamt of; that Kihyun ran after him while screaming because Hoseok had messed up the order of a client, that he was locked in the training center he often went to, or something more intime; this last type of dreams concerned Hyungwon. How his face would blush when Hoseok kissed him at some parts of his body, how Hoseok dreamt of his long fingers touching him everywhere and how his model legs would tremble when they were both close of seeing stars. Most of the time, when Hoseok talked about those hot dreams, it would quickly become reality, because one thing Hyungwon liked as much as sleeping with Hoseok was also _sleeping_ with him.

 

(But he loves Hoseok himself the most, between everything else.)

 

Hyungwon was sometimes jealous of Hoseok's dreams because he wanted to see him in his dreams too; he couldn't have enough of him and that would be nice, wonderful, to have Hoseok's beaming smile and caring eyes looking over him during his sleep. He hoped it would stay in his head when waking up, not disappearing from his thoughts when his sleep went away.

 

“What did you dream of?” Hoseok's usual question echoed and made Hyungwon smile. Hoseok was always focused on Hyungwon's face and couldn't miss anything that passed on his features. He could read him so easily. It was so simple with him, he was so caring. This time, Hyungwon didn't say that he didn't remember his dream. This time, he went closer, took Hoseok's hand in his, and whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear:

 

“I dreamt of you last night.”

 

Hoseok's eyes widened a bit and he looked taken aback, but his stare proved that he did believe what his boyfriend just said. It wasn't a simple sentence like everyone would think. It was more than that and Hoseok perfectly knew it. Hyungwon saying he dreamt of Hoseok meant something that he treasured like an “I love you”. Because that's what it meant; everything in Hyungwon tended to the declaration of his feelings with that simple sentence. Hoseok could read through it and savoured the “I love you” that Hyungwon offered him, and he only could smile so widely at this. He embraced Hyungwon and put his head in the crook of his neck, muffling a laugh and tickling Hyungwon with his breath.

 

Hyungwon knew why he was longing for a dream of Hoseok to happen – because nothing was more beautiful than Hoseok sparkling all against him thanks to his words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3 come shout at me on twitter @jeolmeoniji


End file.
